jagaaaaaanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shintarou Jagasaki
|Jagasaki Shintarō}} is the main protagonist of the Jagaaaaaan manga. He works as a night patrol officer of Buppa City Police Department who, one day, was infected with a frenzied tadpole and became The Fractured Human Warrior "Jagaaaaaan", allowing him to obtain the ability to turn his right arm into the gun arm Jagan and meet his Partner, the Roving Owl Doku. Appearance Jagasaki is a man of average height and a muscular build with short blue hair and eyes. He is usually seen wearing his police uniform on duty and a hoodie with jeans as civilian attire. When he starts transforming into his fractured human forms, Jagasaki remains the same in appearance, but with parts of his body's cells fracturing and stemming from his arm and spreading to the rest of his body. The fractured areas have a rough, dark and scaly appearance with veins that vary in color from blue, red, green, pink or even a multi coloration of the three. recently however, most likely due to how fast his tadpole is now growing, the fractured cells have gone from scaly to a more jagged appearance and can even begin their growth at his right eye. For more on Jagasaki's fractured human warrior forms, skip to Powers and Abilities. Personality Due to the circumstances surrounding his life, Jagasaki is a man that hides his feelings behind his smile. He is full of hatred towards society and people around him, fantasizing of killing people around him and fearing his boring future. However, inside, Jagasaki feels love, responsibility, and selflessness that sometimes clash with his hate, as shown when he states that he'll take his own life to save his dead girlfriend Yuriko Ishizaka. This, at first, causes him to be conflicted when he gained his power which is strengthened by his desire for justice and victory, or as he likes to put it, "shooting em up". Yet, however much Jagasaki feels love, there is still hatred in his heart, willing to even defend himself against friends, as seen when he was about to shoot Misogi Hakuto, after he thought he was trying to brainwash him. Jagasaki knows of his ugly feelings of the world and the people in it. But he still treasures and embraces these feelings, as he knows it's the only way he can become powerful. He even sees himself as a homicidal maniac for having to concentrate on these feelings. The more he transforms and as the frenzied tadpole in his body matures however, the more sadistic and less empathetic he becomes, becoming a seeker of justice by killing fractured humans by any means necessary, seeing victory itself as the most righteous thing in the world. This is exemplified in his fourth form, as he does not care about human casualties when he attempts to kill Shakuntani. Jagasaki seems to stop this sadistic behavior however when he changes back into his human form, which can be done through snorting duhnng-ball powder or seeing his junior officer and trigger, Clarabelle Kawamoto. Sometimes, however, if Jagasaki becomes emotionally distressed by someone causing anger to form within him, he will transform and unconsciously assault the person (or people) causing this distress. This was seen when Jagasaki attacked an irate 'Ghost 'n Goblins' player after he berated both Jagasaki and Bell. History Past In fifth grade, Jagasaki saw his classmate Masahiko being made fun of for defecating himself, angering him enough to fight all three of the bullies by himself, almost ending in his death as one of the bullies were ready to hit him with a brick while he was down. Roughed up, but triumphant , this was what caused Jagasaki to want to become a police officer. Jagasaki met his girlfriend turned fractured human Yuriko Ishizaka at a social mixer. After finding a common interest in each other, they started dating ever since. Current Events Our introduction to Jagasaki shows him telling a group of three people to go home due to their commotion. After one of them insults him, Jagasaki fantasies about opening fire and killing the whole group, but instead chooses put on a fake smile and go along with it. After coming home from the police station and having sex with his girlfriend Yuriko, Jagasaki has an existential crisis about his "lame as fuck" future and then proceeds to fantasies about shooting everyone he's met. The next day Jagasaki goes to deal with a drunk causing a disturbance at Buppa Station. When Jagasaki talks to the drunk he thinks that he's a good person, causing the drunk to regain his purpose and run to a train to get to work, with Jagasaki following behind. Once on the train however, he spots not only an owl, but also a man, named Sasaoka, shouting at his subordinate. Wanting to keep the peace, Jagasaki asks the man if he could quiet down as he is disturbing the peace. This causes the man to go into a fit of rage and begins to, horrifically, mutate into Tension Running High! The Fractured Boss: Killbellow. Confused and shocked at the sudden transformation, Jagasaki stands still as the subordinates head is quadrisected by the creature's whip like tongue, causing the whole train to erupt into a panic to get away from the creature. Jagasaki's partner snaps him out of his shock by ordering him to shoot the creature and is then beheaded by the creature's tongue. With the creature behind him, Jagasaki turns to shoot the creature, only for it to slice off his right arm's index and middle finger. Thinking these moments are his last, Jagasaki's life flashes before his eyes, makes a finger gun and says "Shoot em up", causing a blast of energy to erupt and a bullet to come out of his wound and kill the creature. After realizing what just happened, Jagasaki looks at his arm, only to find that it's mutated into an actual finger gun. This fact is cut short when the owl he saw earlier begins talking to him. Powers and Abilities Police Training Jagasaki has received both physical and mental training in order to handle stressful situations. Being a Police officer, Jagasaki is proficient with a gun and hand to hand combat. This training has helped him as a fractured human warrior with his use of Jagan, as not only is he proficient with using the gun-like Jagan ability, but he is also able to handle himself most of the time if any opponent successfully closes the distance between themselves. Cell Manipulation Due to being in contact with Yuma Kujou's power for two weeks, Jagasaki's fractured cells merged with hers, combining her cell manipulation power with Jagan. Due to this combination of powers, Jagasaki is now able to regenerate lost tissue at a faster pace and even destroy fractured human cells in his body. His regenerative capabilities are now so strong, he can even regrow his entire head, brain included, with no severe issues. With this ability to destroy fractured cells, Jagasaki can create more powerful forms of his already existing Jagan weapons with less risk of fully fracturing. Jagan Due to the frenzied tadpole infecting him, Jagasaki is able to turn his right arm in to a fractured gun arm, known as Jagan. When fired, the Jagan shoots out an organic bullet (for overall killing power), rockets (for multiple targets or for breaching purposes), spikes (for cases of a target having durable armour) and unique dragon bullets (which can pierce hardened carbon and are controlled by Jagasaki's will) all of which are made out of fractured cells. If the bullet did not hit an organic life form, after a few seconds the bullet will start to deform and decay. As the frenzied tadpole in him matures, Jagasaki and his weapons becomes stronger, at the cost of becoming similar in sadisticness and a lack of empathy to full fractured humans, but can reverse the tadpoles maturity and turn back into his human form, which can be done through snorting duhnng-ball powder or seeing his junior officer Clarabelle Kawamoto. The more fractured he becomes and the more his frenzied tadpole matures, more and more fractured cells will appear on his body. The more fractured cells, the more fractured Jagasaki is. Jagasaki even has the ability to redirect where these growths end at, allowing him the ability to make new weapons out of Jagan. It also turns out that Jagasaki does not simply bring Jagan out at will, but will actually need to be in the correct emotional sate (e.g. being near his trigger) to bring about Jagan. Transformations First/Human Form Jagasaki's first form is his regular human form. This allows him to look like a completely normal police officer. Second Form Jagasaki's second form is where the actual transformations start. This form is the basis of the Jagan's transformations, which allows it to transform into different versions of Jagan. This forms transformations end just below the shoulder and still allow Jagasaki full awareness and empathy. Jagasaki obtained this form when his right hands middle and index finger were sliced off by Sasaoka and decided to "Shoot em up" one last time, causing his power to activate for the first time and kill Sasaoka. Third Form Jagasaki's third form's transformations ends around the face and chest area and allow Jagasaki moderate awareness and empathy. In this form, Jagasaki's bullets become much more powerful, as they are able to pass through much stronger material, even being able to shoot through and explode the head of Kashikomarionette, who's head was around five times the size of Jagasaki's whole body. This form allows moderate awareness and moderate empathy. Jagasaki obtained this form during his fight with Reina Ikegami, when he was nearly bested, but found out he could change weapon types, changing Jagan into Sniper Jagan, killing Ikegami. Fourth Form/Near Fracturing Jagasaki's fourth form is the closest he has come to fracturing. This form transforms most of his body with growths coming out of his back and allows him low awareness and empathy. Unlike the other forms, this form has the passive ability of giving Jagasaki himself increased strength, endurance, agility, regeneration, an eye patch with scope-like properties and the ability to use multiple Jagan forms at once. Along with the draw back of becoming almost fractured, if turned back into his human form afterwards, his body will require rest due to the energy that was used in the transformation and possible weaponry used, sometimes even resulting in Jagasaki passing out from fatigue. This form is so powerful that Jagasaki can take on and even kill evolved fractured humans, which are unique in that it would usually take multiple fractured human warriors to kill these creatures. This form can also only be brought about if in an intense emotional situation, like being near death, or if near his trigger, Bell. This form allows moderate awareness and low empathy. Jagasaki obtained this form when Shakuntani almost killed him by eating him ,which reminded of the time he was nearly killed by a bully and still won the fight. This memory caused him to burst out of Shakuntani's mouth and go to the verge of fracturing. Fifth Form/Atomic Reactor This atomic reactor of desire is the strongest form of Jagasaki yet, combining his Jagan and Cell Manipulation abilities to maintain it. This form covers his chest, right side of his head and his entire arm in fractured cells and creates a storage deposit for energy in said areas, in the chest however, his storage deposit is specifically his heart. These energy deposits are in a circular shape, are reflective and also have large veins connecting each of them. His eyes, instead of gaining a black sclera, has his left stay normal and his right gain the circular storage deposit, resembling a goggle. Jagasaki also gains the side effect of emitting lightning-like energy and a mist of dead fractured cells from his body, most likely a bi-product of the excess desires being stored up, turned into energy as it exits his body, and the killing of fractured cells, due to cell manipulation, causing them to flake off of his body in a mist. This form, unlike the other forms, seemingly have far less negative drawbacks due to Jagasaki seeming like his normal human self once completing his transformation, seeming much more like his human form in term of awareness and empathy. This is most likely due to how he can now control his power completely, meaning that he can keep it from causing him to lose his humanity. Jagasaki can now seemingly enter this form at will, without having to go through the others first. Jagasaki gained this form during his sparring session with Mikazuchi Takemitsu, in which Jagasaki realised that his sparring partner was willing to kill him, causing him to force a recreation of his Dragon Jagan weapon, even though this could cause him to fully fracture. While doing this, he realized that he had forced his right hand to regenerate after Takemitzu had cut it off. This caused Jagasaki to come to the conclusion that he had merged his power with that of Yuma Kujou's, giving him the ability of cell manipulation, meaning that he could regrow lost cells and destroy fractured ones. After realzing this, Jagasaki blew his brains out and regrew his head, including his brain, and enter his fourth form, causing his fractured cells to initially covers nearly his entire body and create two large storage deposits on his back. To make sure he didn't fracture, Jagasaki then distributes his desires to certain parts of his body, including his head, heart and hand. The initial transformation looks vastly different to the actual reborn transformation, until Jagasaki shoots Takemitsu with his dragon bullets, then proceeding to complete his transformation. Jagan Weapon Types The Jagan, much like most other fractured human weaponry, has the ability to change appearance. Unlike most fractured human weaponry however, Jagan's appearance shifts aren't purely cosmetic and can completely change how it works, changing things how many bullets it shoots at a time, whether it needs to be held by both hands or just the hand it's attached to, and how far it can shoot. Jagan can even make non-weapon forms of it self, in the case of Jagasaki not taking the offensive. With all of this, Jagan can be considered the Swiss army knife of fractured human weapons. The list of these forms include: Handgun Jagan Jagasaki's first transformation for jagan was it's handgun form. It transforms by conjoining his index and middle finger with a hole at the end of the conjoint mass, acting as the muzzle for the bullet to shoot out of, causing it to resemble that of a handgun. Any living thing that the bullet hits will explode into a mess of gore upon impact, making it a very powerful weapon. If this form makes the arm act similarly to Jagasaki's gun, then comparing it to a 38. special revolver, it is most likely that it can reach up to around 868 meters, but without sights the maximum effective range 45 meters. Jagasaki obtained this form when his right hands middle and index finger were sliced off by Sasaoka and decided to "Shoot em up" one last time, causing his power to activate for the first time and kill Sasaoka. Cannon Jagan Not much is known about this form, as it isn't used much and is mainly used for utility, but it is known that this form shoots a powerful rocket that can blast Jagasaki into the air by at least 10 meters. This form engulfs Jagasaki's entire hand and has a massive hole for the rocket to exit out of. Jagasaki obtained this form after he transformed without knowing and narrowly avoided a lethal blow from Reina Ikegami by blasting himself out of a window. This was when he figured out he could change Jagan into different weapon types. Sniper Jagan This form engulfs his entire hand (and arm if in his third form) and has an extended barrel, due to it's sniper-like properties. Unlike Jagasaki's other Jagan forms, this version has a scope which allows him to be more accurate against any fractured humans, like Reina Ikegami who ran as fast as a horse. The drawback to this however is that Sniper Jagan is quite cumbersome, as Jagasaki usually needs to stay still as he aims and cannot move very far while Jagan is in this form. If compared to an M24 sniper rifle, then it's most likely that the bullets can reach 1000 meters, the maximum effective range however would be around 800 meters depending on how effective Sniper Jagan's sights are. Jagasaki obtained this form shortly after he shifted into his third form and found out he could use different weapons, using this information, he transformed his arm into Sniper Jagan to kill Reina Ikegami. Palm Jagan This form is very similar to Pistol Jagan, as it has the same power as the pistol form, but instead of the barrel being at the conjoint index and middle finger, it is on the palm. This form is seemingly only used for the purposes of escaping constriction. Jagasaki obtained this form when Chiharu Matsuyamachi trapped Jagasaki in his wooden tentacles, for the purpose of turning him into a tree to be recycled. Jagasaki, wanting to die on his own terms, turned his hand into Palm Jagan, shot through his wooden cage and was flung to a far away house roof by the blast, evading the outcome. Rocket Jagan This weapon sprouted from Jagasaki in his fourth form. Unlike Cannon Jagan, Rocket Jagan seems to actually be used as a weapon by Jagasaki and can fire 4 rockets at once at the intended target in it's quad rocket form. Alternatively, it can be fused into one singular rocket to completely destroy a single area or being. Jagasaki obtained this form during his fight with Shakuntani when he turned into his fourth form. Mini Gun Jagan This weapon sprouted from Jagasaki in his fourth form. Jagasaki seems to need to hold on to this weapon with both hands as he fires it, most likely to reduce the recoil and due to how heavy the weapon probably is. This weapon has the fastest rate of fire in Jagasaki's arsenal. Jagasaki obtained this form during his fight with Shakuntani when he turned into his fourth form. Revolver Jagan This weapon sprouted from Jagasaki in his fourth form. Jagasaki has only been shown firing this weapon a couple of times and may to function similarly to pistol Jagan. Jagasaki obtained this form during his fight with Shakuntani when he turned into his fourth form. Winged Jagan One of the non weapon type forms of Jagan, Winged Jagan turns both of Jagasaki's arms into wings. The arm wings resemble a more bird like appendage. This allows him to gain the extremely useful ability of flight, as this gives him the height and evasion advantage when fighting his enemies, as shown in Jagasaki's fight with Shakuntani when he could barely fight against Jagasaki while in this form. Due to Jagasaki becoming more powerful as his tadpole matures, he has been able to grow the wings from his back instead. This allows the use of both of his hands in combat, as seen during his fight with the Beserker Misogideon. The back wings resemble tentacles, instead of actual wings like the initial version of this form. Jagasaki obtained this form during his fight with Shakuntani after he turned into his fourth form and exited through the hole in the roof he made to fight Shakuntani in a more open area. He was able to grow them from his back however, during his fight with the Berserker Misogideon. Scope Jagan One of the non weapon type forms of Jagan, Scope Jagan sprouts a telescope like appendage. This scope can either sprout out of Jagasaki's right arm, or directly on his right eye, if in his fourth form. This allows him to look through it to zoom his sight in on an area, without weighing him down like sniper Jagan. Jagasaki seemingly first obtained the form after gaining Sniper Jagan and making it so that just the scope appears and not the whole gun. Jagasaki obtained the form appearing on his eye during his fight with Sakuntani when turning into his fourth form. Tentacle Jagan Tentacle Jagan causes Jagasaki's body to sprout tentacles from his back (either as secondary weapons, armour or simple aesthetics) and turn his arm into a larger version of Sniper Jagan. This form seems to be one of the more powerful forms that Jagasaki can form. It is able to shoot possibly farther than Sniper Jagan and can even pierce the thick armor of Takkun's shield sword. Jagasaki obtained this form after being unable to use Jagan in the fight between Triple H and Takkun. In response to this, Jagasaki found Bell and proceeded to hug her, realizing that she is his trigger. This caused him to turn into his fourth form, create Tentacle Jagan and destroy the hand that Takkun was holding his cherished item in. Jet Jagan One of the non weapon types of Jagan, Jet Jagan turns Jagasaki's arm into an engine. This allows Jagasaki to move at incredible speeds, allowing him to dodge and counter foes with ease. Jagasaki gained this form while saving the ex-wife and daughter of Oruto Aruko from Nomeadusa during the mass fracturing disaster. Trident Jagan A form specifically made for piercing through the toughest of materials, Trident Jagan incorporates the use of Jagan's piercing rounds and Jagasaki entering his fourth form. This Form of Jagan has enough piercing power to go straight through the head of Misogi Hakuto's berserker Misogideon form. Jagasaki obtained this form during his fight with Misogi Hakuto during the Mass Fracturing Disaster, where he pushed his limits by going near the edge of fracturing and using a piercing round on Hakuto, afterwards snorting a Duhnng-Ball, just in time to negate the fracturing. Dragon Jagan The most powerful Jagan form yet, the Dragon Jagan form is created by Jagasaki redirecting his growths to make a small jet plane in the appearance of a Chinese Dragon's head with the energy from Jagasaki being expelled through the exhaust and a large gun formed in the mouth. Through a combination of the high speed and sharp teeth of this form, it can even go straight through the steel-like armour of Misogi Hakuto's Beserker Misogideon. The two big drawbacks from this form of Jagan are that it requires Jagasaki to enter his fourth form, as it is the only way he can build up this much mass and energy. this will mean however that not only will he collapse from exhaustion after using it, but he will also need either a large amount of Duhnng-Balls or have Yuma Kujou destroy the fractured cells faster than they can fracture Jagasaki. The other drawback is that Jagasaki will need to build up vast quantities of energy if he wishes to stay in the sky, meaning that if he were to need to fire at an opponent, he will be unable to until he can guarantee he can take them out in one shot. With the combination of him going into his fourth form and using so much energy, using this form of Jagan can put Jagasaki in a coma, which can last for around two weeks. This means that this should only be used against single hyper strong opponents, like Misogi Hakuto's fractured bezerker form, due to the massive drawback from this powerful form. Jagasaki obtained this form after teaming up with Yuma Kujou during his fight with Misogi Hakuto. Domination Jagan Possibly the second most powerful form of Jagan, Domination Jagan was created by combining Jagan with his newly discovered cell manipulation power and intitially entering his reborn form. This allowed him to destroy fractured human cells faster than they could fully fracture him, allowing him to create a more powerful weapon out of Jagan. This form of Jagan is able to store massive amounts of energy, much like Dragon Jagan to a lesser extent, allowing him to shoot bullets powerful enough to pierce the carbon skin of Mikazuchi Takemitsu. Jagasaki obtained during a sparring session with Mikazuchi Takemitsu, after realizing Takemitzu was willing to kill him, Jagasaki was forced to try and recreate Dragon Jagan, despite the fact that he would fracture without the help of Yuma Kujou. While attempting this, Jagasaki realized that he had forced his right hand to regenerate completely while trying to accumulate energy, coming to the conclusion that his and Kujou's powers merged during his two week coma. After realizing his new power, Jagasaki blew his brains out with Jagan to "kill the weak person inside of him and make it his", proceeded to regenerate all of the lost tissue and enter his fifth form. He finally redirected all of the feelings in his heart into his right hand to create a dragon bullet that could pierce the carbon skin of Takmitzu. Trivia * Jagasaki is the first fractured human warrior seen in Jagaaaaaan. * Jagan and Jagaaaaaan both mean Jagasaki Gun. * Jagasaki is literally finger blasting his enemies to death. Category:Fractured Human Category:Characters Category:Triple H Category:S.K.A.T.